


Dinner Can Wait

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Graphic Designer!Gabriel, Homey!Gabriel, M/M, Omega!Gabriel, Teasing, lawyer!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gabriel and Sam share a domestic evening





	Dinner Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Sabriel square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Gabriel knew that it was his mate behind him, even before Sam slid his hands over his eyes. “Guess who?”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say it’s my big brother, but nah, it’s my sexy mate,” Gabriel grinned, rubbing his ass onto Sam’s groin.

The Alpha behind him laughed and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist after removing his hands. “I love you,” he hummed.

“I know you do,” the Omega replied cheekily.

“What are you making for dinner?” Sam asked, resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Panko breaded chicken and some potato salad,” Gabriel hummed. “And I just made a zesty lemon cake that I’m going to put a nice, calm buttercream on for dinner.”

“You spoil me so much,” Sam said affectionately, tilting his head to kiss his Omega’s cheek.

“You’re the one who spoils me,” Gabriel chuckled, leaning back into his mate’s embrace.

“I only really spoil you the first couple of days after your heat,” Sam protested.

“Nonsense, you provide me with a healthy living and it allows me to work from home,” Gabriel laughed. He was a graphic designer, while Sam was a high powered lawyer.

Sam chuckled and kissed Gabriel on the lips. “I’m going to take a nap, wake me when dinner’s done?” he requested.

“Sure,” Gabriel said, kissing his mate back.

Sam sauntered off and Gabriel continued to chop the potatoes he was going to use for the potato salad.

Dinner was done half an hour later and Gabriel went out into the living room, smiling at the picture of Sam sleeping on the couch, suit jacket and tie slung over the back and his shirt untucked and rumpled from his slacks. His shoes were on the ground, and his feet were propped up on the arm of the couch.

Feeling a little mischievous, Gabriel walked over and straddled Sam’s waist, rocking his hips down onto Sam’s crotch.

Sam groaned and rocked his hips up, yawning in his sleep.

Smirking, Gabriel repeated the motions, smiling as he felt Sam’s body respond. “Alpha,” he sang softly. “Wake up, it’s dinner time.”

Sam groaned and snoozed on.

Giggling to himself, Gabriel continued to tease his Alpha awake. “Alpha, it’s time to eat.”

Sam’s eyes snapped open and he gripped Gabriel’s hips tightly. Using Alpha strength and some type of inner math in order to not make them fall off the narrow couch, he flipped them so Gabriel was on his back, legs spread.

“Dinner can wait, you little tease,” he growled.

Gabriel whimpered.

Dinner could wait, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
